Examples of the conventional engines include a diesel engine shown in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1). The diesel engine of PTL 1 includes a control device and an electronic governor, and the electronic governor includes an electric actuator and a fuel metering rack. The control device controls the electric actuator such that an output part of the electric actuator reciprocates. The reciprocation of the output part of the electric actuator causes the fuel metering rack to reciprocatingly slide with a predetermined stroke. This diesel engine, in which the position of the fuel metering rack is adjusted in the above-described manner, regulates the amount of fuel to be injected into a combustion chamber.
The diesel engine of PTL 1 performs a dither control in which the electric actuator finely vibrates the fuel metering rack. Performing the dither control can reduce a frictional force because static friction in the electric actuator and a movable part of the fuel metering rack becomes kinetic friction, thus enabling a control with an enhanced responsiveness.